


This Is Not An Epistolary Romance.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Permets-Tu [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Cocksucker Blues, D/s, Dirty E-mails, Dominant!Enjolras, E-mails, Epistolary, Epistolary BDSM, Grantaire Is Obsessed With Enjolras's Cock, Kink, M/M, PWP, Short, Submissive!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not An Epistolary Romance.

Enjolras,

I can't stop thinking about your cock. My mouth feels empty. I thought that was just stupid porn talking, but it actually does. It feels like something's missing.

And not to be too romantic about it, but it's your cock. That's what's missing.

I can't stop thinking about how it feels and tastes, can't stop thinking about you filling me up, taking your proper place in my mouth. I want to suck you so much.

Please let me. Please let me get on my knees for you and show you all the ways I can serve you. By which I mean service your cock.

Is this all part of your plan? It better be, because I'm aching to suck you off.

Please let me.

And please answer your phone next time.

R.

  


* * *

  


  
Grantaire-

Be patient.

-Enjolras

  


* * *

  


Enjolras,

Allow me to put this in tiny words.

I. can. not. think. of. any. thing. but. your. cock.

I'm not kidding. A remedy is required. I promise to swallow.

R.

  


* * *

  


  
Grantaire-

You can spit if you want to. It's a valid kink.

-Enjolras

  


* * *

  


Enjolras,

I just got myself off sucking on your stained shirt.

I hope you're happy.

R.

  


* * *

  


  
Grantaire-

I don't think that's sanitary. Please put it in with the laundry, that's a good boy.

-Enjolras

  


* * *

  


Enjolras,

I can't tell if you're laughing at me or not.

Do you take me seriously or don't you?

R.

  


* * *

  


  
Grantaire-

I take you seriously. However, I take your blowjob histrionics with several grains of salt.

-Enjolras

  


* * *

  


Enjolras,

Fuck you. I'll show you histrionics.

R.

[Attached: fiveminutesofmylifeillnevergetback.avi]

  


* * *

  


  
Grantaire-

Will you be taking me as your date to accept your Oscar?

Please make sure you clean that dildo well. I suddenly find myself with plans for it.

-Enjolras

  


* * *

  


Enjolras,

Yeah, I thought you would.

Grantaire: 1, Enjolras: 0

R.

  


* * *

  


  
Grantaire-

Ahem.

-Enjolras

  


* * *

  


Enjolras,

No, I stand by that.

R.

  


* * *

  


  
Grantaire-

Slut.

-Enjolras

  


* * *

  


Enjolras,

Okay, fine. You win this one, too.

But just because you asked nicely.

R.


End file.
